Naruto:the last uchihas
by YosukeHanaXZ
Summary: this is a original story from me think of this as a videos game you create your character but this time you dont know the history because you are the one who choose the destiny of your character and is my first time with a naruto fanfic i hope you enjoy


**This is a history about a guy a survivor of a massacre**

 **of all his clan murdered by one of his own member**

 **Uchiha Itachi leaving behind two alive Uchiha Sasuke**

 **he is the younger brother of Itachi and son of Fugaku Uchiha leader of the Konoha military police force and his wife Mikoto Uchiha and the other who accident he left behind is me Yousuke Uchiha my father Yashiro Uchiha member too of the police force whas killed during the uchiha incident like everyone else.**

 **during the night of uchiha incident i was on my first mission as a genin graduate from the academy at the age of 10 like others of my clan i was prodigy awake my sharingan and capable of short time pass to one magatama to two on my sharingan i was considered as one of the most strongest future members of the clan**

 **but after i came back from my mission the next morning of that terrible night everything change.**

 **when i was arriving to the leaf**

 **a squad of members of the Anbu was looking for me**

 **when i noticed i was surround by five of them**

 **they look on me and tell me to stop**

 **Anbu Leader: You are Yousuke Uchiha**

 **Yousuke: Yes i am...who are you?**

 **who send you?**

 **as a precaution i activate my sharingan before**

 **Anbu leader with calm and serenity respond**

 **Anbu leader: The hokage send us to look for you**

 **he wants to give you a terrible notice**

 **Yousuke: The hokage what happen ?**

 **i say with terrible fear and angry in my voice**

 **Anbu leader: Thats something we cant say you**

 **is an order...im sorry but you have to follow us**

 **with fear in my mind i was no other choice to obbey**

 **Yousuke: Understood lets go...**

 **during the short trip to the leaf, nothing suspicious happen i was finally able to catch a breath but the anbus acted so overprotected if something dangerous was gonna happen to my**

 **they took me directly to the hokage mansion without saying a word it feel like they are some kind of bodyguars**

 **i was finally face to face with the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi at that moment my body and body was trembling with fear i was thinking what the hell i did wrong to be here**

 **Sarutobi: You can leave now thank you for bringing him safe**

 **Anbu leader: Understood**

 **they dissapear in a flash**

 **the hokage and i was finally alone**

 **the mood of the office was total silent and some kind strange of sadness**

 **Sarutobi: So you are Yousuke Uchiha how was your first mission ? did everything go well nothing dangerous happen**

 **trembling with fear in my mind, i answered very formally**

 **Yousuke:Y...yes H..hokage-sama everything go very well no danger at all something very easy for a uchiha like myself**

 **Sarutobi: I see**

 **At that moment he was preparing tea**

 **Sarutobi: please sit down and have a cup of tea,dont fear me im not going to hurt you**

 **he says those words with a smile and a calm voice**

 **my fear it was dissapearing i was feeling some kind of peace with him like he was my grandpa but he die a long time ago**

 **Yousuke: Yes sir...(i sit) thank you for the tea hokage-sama**

 **i say with sad and calm voice**

 **Sarutobi: why did you sound so sad now?**

 **Yousuke: oh sorry it just you bring back the memories of my grandpa**

 **sarutobi surprised by those words fell in silent and looking down he eyes was turned with sadness**

 **in that moments a small tear down my cheek i inmediatly**

 **clean my eyes**

 **Yousuke: im sorry sarutobi-sensei im a ninja now so i have to be strong**

 **at that moment Sarutobi stand up and hugs me**

 **Sarutobi: this may be hard for you but i have terrible news**

 **say with a very sad voice**

 **(sadness and sorrow ost background)**

 **Sarutobi: All the uchiha clan has been murdered you and sasuke are the last survivors**

 **with great impact from those words my sharingan activate and evolve to the third and last magatama...without words and tears in my eyes**

 **i have a flashback at those special moments i have with my family and friends of the clan with a little smile i say:**

 **NO! THIS IS ALL JUST A VERY BAD DREAM WHEN I WOKE UP**

 **EVERYTHING IS GOING BACK TO NORMAL.**

 **to finally fell unconscious on the hokage arms**

 **sarutobi with a sad look on his face call a ninja medic**

 **Sarutobi: Take him to the hospital and put him in the same room as uchiha sasuke they sure have a lot to talk oh yeah and call the anbu put a strong security in their room,they cant get out and nobody cant visit their room.**


End file.
